Maya Vie
Maya Vie war ein Nebencharakter in der zweiten Staffel von The 100. Eve Harlow verkörpert ihre Rolle zwischen den Folgen Die 48 bis Das gelobte Land. Im deutschen wurde sie von Ilena Gwisdalla synchronisiert. Maya ist ein Mädchen, das in Mount Weather geboren und aufgewachsen ist und zu den Mountain Men gehört. Sie arbeitet im medizinischen Bereich, innerhalb des Mount Weathers, damit ist sie auch für die Dekontaminierung zuständig. Sie besitzt ein großes Wissen über die Militäranlage, mit dem sie den Delinquenten später eine große Hilfe ist. Schon ihre Eltern stellten sich, in einer Widerstandsgruppe, gegen die Bluternte und stimmten diesen Experimenten nicht zu. Maya wird von Cage Wallace und Dr. Tsing benutzt, um Jasper Jordan dazu zu bekommen, Blut zu spenden. Nachdem Maya erkennt, dass der Unfall inszeniert wurde, bei dem sie fast gestorben ist, stellt sie sich gegen die Regierung und hilft den gefangenen Jugendlichen. Sie verliebt sich in Jasper Jordan und bildet mit ihm ein gutes Team im Kampf gegen Cage Wallace und Dr. Tsing. Als Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin und Monty Green dazu gezwungen sind, Mount Weather radioaktiv zu verstrahlen, stirbt sie mit allen anderen Bewohnern. Jasper hält sie in seinen Armen, als sie ihren letzten Atemzug macht. Drei Monate später, nach ihrem Tod, hat Maya einen starken Einfluss auf Jasper. Es ist ihm kaum möglich, über ihren Tod hinweg zu kommen. Vergangenheit Maya wurde in Mount Weather geboren, hat die Erde jedoch nie betreten. Sie lebte mit ihrem Vater Vincent Vie und ihrer Mutter, die schon Jahre zuvor verstorben ist, in Mount Weather. Als sie ein Kind war, waren ihre Eltern ein Teil der Widerstandsbewegung in Mount Weather, die sich gegen die Bluttransfusionen wehrte, was auch zum Tod ihrer Mutter führte. Nach dem Tod der Mutter akzeptierte ihr Vater die Ernte der Grounder, da er nicht wollte, dass Maya alleine aufwächst. Maya arbeitet im medizinischen Bereich der Militärstation und ist unter anderem für die Dekontaminierung zuständig. Sie kennt sich daher auch sehr gut in der Anlage aus. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Zwei = |-|Staffel Drei = Maya ist selbst nicht in der dritten Staffel zu sehen. Durch Jasper und seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber ist sie dennoch sehr präsent. Beziehungen |-|Jasper Jordan = Hauptartikel → Jasper und Maya Es wirkt als würden Maya und Jasper Jordan sich schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen in Die 48 mögen. Sie bietet ihm ein Stück ihres Schokoladenkuchen an und unterhält sich mit ihm. In Menschenversuche rettet Jasper ihr das Leben mit einer Bluttransfusion. In Ein Krieg zieht auf zeigt Maya ihm und Monty die Erntekammer und weint, weil sie glaubt, dass die Delinquenten die nächsten sein werden. Als sie mit ihm, in Abschied, auf einer Mission ist, küsst Jasper sie, um die Wachen zu verwirren, die nach ihnen suchen. In Der Weg zum Sieg versucht Cage Wallace, Jasper mit Maya zu erpressen, nachdem er erkennt, wie er für sie fühlt. In Verrat gesteht Jasper ihr seine Liebe und beide küssen sich. Als in Das gelobte Land Ebene 5 in Mount Weather radioaktiv verstrahlt wird, stirbt Maya in Jaspers Armen. Drei Monate später, in Wanheda (1), leidet Jasper noch immer am Verlust von Maya. Er hat damit angefangen, seinen Schmerz mit Alkohol zu betäuben und zeigt immer mehr ein rücksichtsloses Verhalten seinen anderen Freunden gegenüber. |-|Bellamy Blake = Bellamy Blake und Maya treffen sich das erste Mal in Machtkampf, als Maya ihn aus der Erntekammer rettet. Sie wird zu Bellamys Führerin durch die Militärbasis und ermöglicht es ihm, Funkkontakt mit Camp Jaha herzustellen. In Der Weg zum Sieg bringt Maya ihn zu ihrem Vater, Vincent Vie, der zustimmt, Bellamy und den anderen Delinquenten zu helfen. Später, in Verrat, entdecken sie den Tod von Mayas Vater und dass die Armee der Grounder, in der Erntekammer, befreit wurde. Maya lässt, in Das gelobte Land, Bellamy bei Clarke und Monty zurück, weil ihr der Sauerstoff ausgeht. Octavia bringt sie auf Ebene 5, wo sie sicher sein sollte. Octavia und sie wurden jedoch von den Wachen geschnappt und Bellamy und Clarke sind dazu gezwungen, die Ebene zu verstrahlen, um Octavia und die anderen Sky People im Schlafsaal zu retten. |-|Clarke Griffin = Clarke Griffin und Maya trafen sich zunächst auf den falschen Fuß, werden später jedoch zu guten Verbündeten. In Die 48 versuchten beide, sich gegenseitig zu töten; Maya wollte auf Clarke schießen und Clarke bedrohte Maya mit einer Glasscherbe. In Das gelobte Land treffen sich Maya und Clarke wieder und Clarke dankt ihr dafür, dass sie es Bellamy möglich machte, Mount Weather zu infiltrieren. Später verstrahlt Clarke mit Bellamy Ebene 5 radioaktiv, was auch Maya tötet. Clarke wirkt sehr betrübt über ihren Tod. Aussehen Maya hat lange, krause, dunkelbraune Haare. Sie ist 1,70 m groß und hat eine normale Figur. Sie hat, durch das Leben im Berg, eine sehr helle Hautfarbe. Sie trägt ihre Haare immer offen und helle, farbenfrohe Kleidung. Persönlichkeit Maya wirkt sehr entschlossen und hat eine sehr sanfte Seele. Sie ist bereit, anderen in Not zu helfen und ihr eigenes Leben dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen. So zeigt sich ihr starker Charakter auch, als sie den Delinquenten hilft, aus Mount Weather zu entkommen und sich damit gegen ihre eigene Regierung wendet. Ihr Vater Vincent meint, dass sie ihre revolutionäre Art von ihrer Mutter hat. Auftritte Trivia * Mayas Charakter basiert zum Teil auf dem Charakter Sasha aus den Romanen * In Die 48 erzählt sie, dass sie eine Behandlung mit Vitamin D hatte ** Vitamin D ist für die normal Knochendichte notwendig. Dies produziert der Körper eigentlich natürlich über die Haut und Sonnenstrahlung. * Mayas Mutter war eine der Gründerinnen der Widerstandsbewegung im Mount Weather, die gegen die Ernte von Groundern war. Sie verweigerten auch die regelmäßige Bluttransfusion ** Ihre Mutter starb an den Folgen der Strahlenexposition, durch das jahrzehntelange Verweigern der Bluttransfusion durch die Ernte Zitate Staffel Zwei Die 48 (zu Clarke): "You were next to be cleared for quarantine another 10 minutes and..." Pause "I'm not pressing charges." Ein Krieg zieht auf : Maya (über die Erntekammer): "Ohne die Transfusionen sterben wir. Was hätten wir tun sollen?" : Monty: "Sterben." Menschenversuche (zu Jasper): "You're not a coward; you're smart." Abschied Maya (zu Miller:) "Du musst mich nicht mögen, Miller, und kannst mir die Schuld geben für das, was meine Leute tun, aber ich versuche, es in Ordnung zu bringen! Fünf Sekunden..." Monty: "Was passiert in fünf Sekunden?" Jasper: "Miller wird klar, was für ein Arsch er ist." Machtkampf (zu Bellamy): "There are 382 people inside this mountain. If any of them realize you're not one of us, you're dead." (zu Bellamy über die Kinder in Mount Weather): "Was hattest du erwartet, hier zu finden?" Schwer wiegt die Krone "Here's the walkie Raven asked for and the earbud." Der Weg zum Sieg : Jasper: "I won't let you die." : Maya Vie: "I won't let you surrender." : Harper: "She's almost out of oxygen. It's been 19 minutes." : Maya Vie: "You're not helping Harper." Das gelobte Land "Keiner von uns ist unschuldig." Galerie Jasper-maya.gif Jasper Maya.png Maya.png Th (67).jpg fr:Maya Vie en:Maya Vie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Mountain Men Kategorie:Widerstandsgruppe im Mount Weather Kategorie:Mount Weather Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)